


Al filo de lanza

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poema corto sobre Nico di Angelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al filo de lanza

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, esto salió después de que mi hermana me insistiera muchísimo en que le escribiera un poema a Nico, y aunque al principio rehusé con fuerza, al final terminé cediendo, y éste es el resultado.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste! ;)

En las sombras oculto,

de sentimientos callado,

y ese dolor fruto

de tu triste pasado.

 

Hurto de guerras,

perdida inocencia,

y antiguas creencias

a las que ahora te cierras.

 

Muertos cuentan rumores

de antes perdidos amores,

pero, ¿por qué has de escuchar

aquello que sabes ya?

 

Grandes guerras ha habido,

y aunque han ganado, vagas perdido.

En tu llamado hogar no hallarás asilo,

y te das cuenta tarde: no estás dormido.

 

En un mundo de héroes

tu lugar no encuentras,

y perdido te sientes,

ya nada intentas.

 

Vives de recuerdos,

malas decisiones,

de susurros de muertos,

y de viejas canciones.

 

Respiras entre escudos y espadas,

te ocultas, escapas,

y de mentiras que antes creías,

ya no queda nada.

 

Pero de ébano noche

el amanecer rompe,

y a memorias pasadas,

llegarán alegrías renovadas.

 

No temas, querido,

el carro del sol ya se alza,

y a todo lo sufrido,

llegará el fin al filo de lanza.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué opinan? ¿Algo corto?
> 
> Verán, aunque al principio me pareció algo fuera de mi estilo, finalmente me gustó el resultado. ¡Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
